The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of French Patent Application No. 00/11568, filed Sep. 12, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splint for surgery of the lacrimal passages.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention relates to a splint which can be used more particularly for endonasal dacryocystorhinostomy, an operation which consists of anastomosing the lacrimal sac in the nasal cavities, following an obstruction of the lacrimal passages.
After performing such an operation, tents are inserted into the nasal cavity for hemostasis. These tents are uncomfortable for the patient, and often constitute a source of infection.
One of the objects of the present invention is to obtain a splint that is easy to manufacture, easy to use for the surgeon, and which ensures proper healing under improved conditions of comfort for the patient: nasal breathing preserved, absence of postoperative infections and foul smells.
The splint according to the invention is characterized in that it is constituted of a small plate made of a flexible material forming two arms arranged along an open angle, one of the arms having, along its edge located on the outer side, a flange that projects on one of its surfaces.
Of course, a splint corresponding to the left side and one corresponding to the right side are provided.
After the operation, the splint is engaged into the nasal cavity such that the flange is opposite the lacrimal sac, the flange being open at its ends. This enables the patient to breathe freely, which is more comfortable than the commonly used tents, which tents often constitute a source of postoperative infections and foul smells.
Preferably, the flange is slightly elastic.
According to a constructional detail, the flange has the shape of a cylindrical ungula.
Finally, according to a last characteristic, the edge of the flange, opposite that affixed to the edge of the corresponding arm is free, a small space being provided between the free edge and the corresponding surface of the arm.
According to an aspect of the invention, a splint for surgery of lacrimal passages includes a plate adapted for insertion in a nasal passage, the plate comprising two arms made of a flexible material, the two arms defining therebetween an open angle, an outer side being formed on the plate opposite the open angle and a flange formed on a first edge of one of the arms, the flange being located on the outer side of the plate.
The flange may project upwardly from a plane of the one of the arms. The flange may be elastic. The flange may have the shape of an ungula of a cylinder. The splint may further comprise a second edge on the one of the arms of the flange, the second edge being free and being located opposite the first edge, and may further comprise a small space between the second edge and a corresponding surface of the one of the arms.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a splint for surgery of lacrimal passages includes a plate adapted for insertion in a nasal passage, the plate comprising two arms made of a flexible material. The two arms define therebetween an open angle. An open side is formed on the plate opposite the open angle. An elastic flange is formed on a first edge of one of the arms, the flange being located on the open side of the plate, projecting upwardly from a plane of the one of the arms and having the shape of an ungula of a cylinder. A second edge is formed on the one of the arms of the flange, the second edge being free and being located opposite the first edge. A small space is formed between the second edge and a corresponding surface of the one of the arms.
The present invention is further described in the detailed description which follows, in reference to the noted plurality of drawings by way of non-limiting exemplary embodiments of the present invention, in which like reference numerals represent similar parts throughout the several views of the drawings, and wherein: